Generally, ERP systems are used to organize, define and standardize business processes in an organization by effectively managing and interpreting data from various business activities. In an example, the business activities may include planning of resources, manufacturing or service delivery, inventory management, supply chain management (SCM), marketing and sales, and shipping and payment.
In a SCM based ERP systems, background jobs and processes are considered for carrying out critical supply chain planning and forecasting activities. Typically, when the background jobs and the processes are executed by an ERP system, there are constant background failures of these batch jobs or process chains. In an example, critical batch processing jobs that carry forward business activities in the background usually fail due to Inconsistency between systems or due to missing data that is required by the job for processing the activity or any other manual error during customization. This causes critical information availability failure for ERP system end users. To rectify and monitor the background failures, manual interventions are needed. Further, stipulated manual corrections are also needed to avoid any data miss-match or wrong planning from being carried out and presented to the business users.